


A place to belong

by heichoswalla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Heterochromia, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Short Story, Smut, my own characters - Freeform, will add more as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichoswalla/pseuds/heichoswalla
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Levi had an affair.Fifteen years ago, Levi had a daughter.Fifteen years ago, Levi told his husband ‘their’ baby had died.Fifteen years ago, Levi said goodbye and watched as her real father took her away. Never to be seen again.Until now.Fifteen years have passed and now Elly is looking for her biological mother. She needs to know why he gave her up, why he broke her father’s heart. But most of all, she wants to be in his life.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t forgotton my other fic’s! But I had this on my mind (and another which is coming soon), and one thing lead to another.

**(Levi prov)**

He didn’t know what had come over him; One minute he’d been talking to his assistant, telling him to stop cocking up or, and in his own words, he’d shove a Dildo so far up his ass, he’s be able to taste it - now his face was pressed against against the window, his clothes scattered around them. His ass in the air and obscene profanities slipping from his slack jaw as his hot, young assistant, Eren Yeager, slammed his cock into his plump ass. His hips moved faster than Levi thought was humanly possible, reaching depths he’d only ever dreamed about, as the brunette abused the bundle of nerves. 

“F-fuck! There....there!” He gasped, back arching further, as his own neglected cock, hung heavy between his legs. 

“Mm you like that? You little cock slut.” His breathless words echoed beside his ear, as Eren rammed his lengthy girth deeper within him, making Levi’s legs quiver.

“Yes, fuck yes! Harder.... f-fuck me har-harder.....Eren!” His voice was hoarse by the time he managed to get the last words out. He knew Eren was smirking, he could sense it. 

The brunette only hardened his already brutal pace. He proceeded to pick a quivering Levi up, like he was nothing, and forced him over his desk, one hand gripping raven locks and pulling his head back. 

Levi could only scream as the pleasure washed over him, thankful for the soundproof walling he had, as only moments later he came hard and fast, cum splattering over the desk beneath him as well as up his own torso. His ass tightened around Eren’s cock, sucking him deeper, channel rippling deliciously around him. 

“F-fuck....Levi!” Was all the brunette could muster as warning, as he came. Spurts of milky cum filling the raven’s ass and dripping from his fluttering hole as Eren slowly pulled his softening cock from him. 

That was Levi’s first mistake. He’d slept with the assistant he’d been lusting after. But more importantly he’d cheated on his husband of three years. 

Yet...as the pair wiped away any evidence of their infidelities, neither could find themselves to be disgusted with what had transpired. So much so, that they still found themselves locking lips once more as Eren whispered lovingly. 

Levi knew this was more than an affair to him....he knew it was more than simple lust. He’d fallen for the younger male. And now he was acting upon it. 

 

——————

 

Two months the affair had been going on and Erwin was none the wiser. Though Levi knew why. He was never around - always on business trips or working late....it was easy to hide his seeded affair with his lover. 

But now, as he stared at the stick in his hand, he knew it would all come crashing down. 

Two lines. 

Positive.

Levi was pregnant, and he knew there was no way his husband was the father. Erwin and he hadn’t been intimate in four months. There was only one man he had been....Eren.

 

—————

 

“Keep it.” Two simple words and yet, the brunettes voice was hoarse and full of emotion.

“I can’t...you know I can’t!”

“Please...you can’t....our - our baby...” Eren was distraught. He didn’t want Levi aborting their child, but Levi couldn’t see any other way. 

“A-at least think about it...please, Levi, just think about it.” 

“Okay Eren....I’ll think about it.”

 

—————

 

“You don’t love Erwin...so what’s the issue?” Farlan muttered, his eyes firmly on his book.

“I...I do love him...” Levi lied. He knew his love for Erwin wasn’t as strong as it once had been. 

“Just sleep with Erwin and pass the baby off as his.” Issy suggested, swinging her legs as she hung backwards off the sofa.

“That’s a terrible idea.” Farlan scoffed, turning the page. 

“Think of how Eren would feel. Watching another man raise his child.”

“I never said for Erwin to raise it.” Issy hummed, her eyes locking on Levi, watching his expression morph into one of confusion. Even Farlan closed his book and looked over at Issy with utter confusion.

Issy hummed, her gaze moving from Levi to Farlan and back again. “You don’t want the child, but Eren does. You won’t leave Erwin but you can’t pass this baby off as his...” she began, shifting slightly in her awkward pose. 

“It’s simple; sleep with Erwin, pass the baby off as his, make sure he’s not there for the birth, let Eren take the baby and tell Erwin the baby was still born.” 

There was a moment of silence before Farlan cleared his throat and began, “that’s a terrible idea. You’ve clearly been watching too many tv shows.” He scoffed. 

But Levi said nothing, he simply stared down at the small swell of his belly. He didn’t want the baby....and yet part of him did. The part that loved and wanted to be with Eren...

 

——————

 

Seven months later; Levi lay in the clean hospital bed, staring down at the small bundle in his arms. She was perfect, soft brunette strands, milky skin...and her eyes....they were the most beautiful part. One was a vibrant green, just like Eren’s, and the other was a moonlight silver, like his own. 

Levi was only slightly aware of the tears making their way down his cheeks, knowing this was the first and last time he’d ever see her...hold her.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.” He croaked, finger gently stroking over one tiny curled hand as the baby girl slept. 

“This is for the best...I’m not fit to be a mother, but I do love you...I really do. And I love your daddy...he means the world to me....” a single tear landed on the blanket, the little girl lay protectively inside. 

For what felt like hours, It was just him and his little girl, no one else in the world mattered and he was thankful for this time alone. He knew he was giving her the best life possible, but a big part of him was still cursing himself for not growing a backbone and leaving his husband. But how could he do that? He loved Erwin...maybe not how he once had, not how he loved Eren...but he knew the life he’d give his little girl wouldn’t be the best if he stayed. 

A cough brought him back into the real world and out of his thoughts. Looking up to see Eren approaching, baby holder in hand and a bag of essentials sitting upon his shoulder - he really did look the part. Levi always knew he would suit being a father, it was clear to anyone that looked at the brunette. 

“Are you ready?” He asked quietly, his gaze slowly moving from the raven to their daughter and back. 

Levi forced himself to nod. Holding back a choked sob, best he could and slowly he handed her over to Eren. Watching as he effortlessly unwrapped her from the blanket, dressed her in her new pink one piece and placed her carefully into the carrier, Levi bit down on his bottom lip, desperately trying to stop it from quivering. 

Eren placed the blanket back over her, making sure she was tucked in and was ‘t cold before lifting up the carrier and looking to the raven. 

“Have....Have you thought of a name for her? “ he asked quietly. 

Levi shook his head quickly, unable to muster the words. Eren gave a single nod and after what felt like forever, he slowly left the room, being greeted outside by his mother who was all over her new granddaughter instantly. 

Levi watched as they slowly disappeared from sight...from his life. And in that moment he finally allowed the tears to fall, letting out a choked cry, knowing he’d never see his little girl again.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll notice that most of this story will be from her prov. but don’t worry, Eren and Levi will get their turns! :D

Staring up at the display on the wall, vibrant eyes focused on the different posters and photos of achieving students. The headmaster clearly cared for his students, though she wondered if it was only for the top students, those who never got into trouble and were the high achievers. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting...” came the deep voice from behind her as the man stepped out of his office. She stood up slowly, dusting off her pleated skirt. 

“That’s okay...” she replied, with her natural soft tone. 

He lead her into his office, ushering for her to sit on the chair in front of his large desk, where her school reports already laid open. 

“I’m Mr Pixis, head of this school,” he began “and from reading your referral form, I can see not only are you a star student grades wise, but you’re very talented too.” 

She blushed ever so slightly, she’d never get use to hearing those words even though her mother and father told her so every day. 

“How many plays have you now performed in?” 

“Uh....twelve, sir” she replied, after counting on her fingers.

“And you also go to a part time drama school am I correct?” She nodded in reply. “So, with such a busy schedule already, are you sure you can meet our high standards?” He asked leaning back in his leather chair. 

“I certainly can, sir. I have worked with my mother and father to come up with a schedule that works for not only me but all of us. It can sometimes be a little demanding, but I have never cowered in the face of it. I’m hard working and I strive for greatness. I have something to prove that others don’t.” 

Pixis hummed nodding his head just as there was a knock on the door before it opened. 

“Sir, Aleksander is here to buddy with the new girl.” 

Pixis nodded and stood, she rose after him and turned to face the lanky teen with wild brown hair, messy uniform, and huge glasses. “Very well. Aleksander, this is Elly Yeager. See that you take good care of her and show her around.” Pixis began, passing Elly her new time table. “We normally require that you sign up for at least two clubs, but I think it’d be better if you talk to your tutor first and see if there’s room for that.” 

Elly nodded and proceeded to follow her fellow pupil out of the room and back through to the hallway.

“We have tutorial first, it’s basically where we register and get any important stuff done with our tutor” Aleksander explained, smiling softly at her as he lead her down the corridor. “What’s your locker number?” 

“Er...24” she replied softly, having glanced down at her sheet first. 

“Right next to mine!” He replied ecstatically, clapping his hands together. “I’m Aleksander Berner by the way.” 

 

——————

The rest of the day passed smoothly without any issues. Or at least none that Elly paid attention too. She of course had to deal with the issue of her eyes being brought up. The usual -

“ew you have two different eye colours!” And being called a freak for it. But Aleksander had helped to keep her occupied, along side his best friend and now her new friend, Ellen Church, who was the year below them. She a loud, sandy blonde haired small girl with bright green eyes. And she was hanging off Elly’s every word. The fifteen year old was unable to even shake her off her arm. But she’d come to like it now. And it’d only been a day! 

Walking out of the school with her new friends they stopped outside the front doors when Ellen pointed over to a smart car and an equally smartly dressed man stood beside it, typing on his phone. 

“Uncle Levi’s here! Elly do you want a ride home? I’m sure he won’t mind.” She asked sweetly, her eyes sparkling. But Elly wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the male across the car park. She could feel her eyes stinging, tears threatening to fall. But she dared not. 

“No, I’ll just get the bus, I’m meeting my mum at the grocery store anyway.” She replied bowing her head and beginning to walk away towards the bus stop - just as the man in question looked up from his phone and towards them. 

“Okay! See you tomorrow!” Ellen called out before the pair ran over to their uncle and proceeded to climb into his car. 

Elly stood by the bus stop and waited for the approaching bus. She watched as the black car drove past and from the corner of her eye she spotted Ellen, in the backseat, waving excitedly at her, through the window. 

She couldn’t stop the bitter taste on her tongue as she climbed onto the bus and sat down by herself, hugging her school bag tightly. 

As the bus pulled off the sound of loud voices surrounded her, some she could clearly make out where talking about her. But all she could think about was him. He was so close to her, the real reason she’d begged her father to come here. If it wasn’t for the local drama school offering her the opportunity of a life time, her parents wouldn’t have come back. 

Feeling a single tear roll down her milky skinned cheek, Elly quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath, refusing to let anyone see her cry. She quickly plugged her headphones into her iPhone and placed the buds into her ears before picking out a play list. As Coldplay began to blast into her eyes, the brunette sighed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut. She still didn’t know if this was the right thing to do. 

——————

When the bus pulled into town, Elly made a quick dash for it. During their journey some jocks had surrounded her. She didn’t know how many times she had to say ‘I’m not interested’ for them to realise she meant it. She hopped off the bus, fully aware a couple of them were following her, and made her way into the small supermarket where she could already see her mother debating over what ice cream to get. 

Ignoring the boys who were doing a terrible job of acting like they were following her, she walked over to her mother and pointed at the mint chocolate ice cream in her left hand. “That one....it’s dad’s favourite.” 

Historia jumped in shock, gasping loudly as she spun to look at the brunette “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” She snapped playfully before giggling. 

“How was school sweetie?” She asked, placing the chosen ice cream down in the trolly and placed the unwanted one back. 

“Alright. I made two new friends at least...”

“Ohh? And who are these mystery friends?”

Elly rolled her eyes, following her mother around the store, placing objects into the trolly, though a few were put back. “Aleksander Berner and Ellen Church.”

Historia stopped to compare two melons, humming as she did, but Elly knew she wasn’t thinking about the fruit. “Berner...Church...” she muttered to herself. 

“You know, your father knew some people with those last names...could be just a coincidence though.” 

Elly hummed, not really paying attention. The rest of their time was spent mostly in silence as they filled the trolly and then when to pay. 

 

It wasn’t long before they were dragging bags of shopping into their kitchen at home, Elly hugging as she did. 

“Thank you for helping sweetie, you go and get on with anything you need to do.” 

Elly nodded, kissing her mother’s cheek before leaving her to it and making her way up to her bedroom. Her room was bright and airy, elegant and beautiful. She had picked out all the right shades of pastel with her mother’s help. She had large closets on one side of her room, which were full to the brim with clothes. Her bed was a gorgeous French made, double bed, covered in a soft white coloured duvet set and finished off with pastel pink throws and pillows, and the odd silver and gold thrown in too. 

Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and walked over to her closet, pulling out some comfy sweats she quickly changed, placing her uniform in the laundry basket in her closet. 

Elly then decided to spend the rest of her time wisely, laying down on her bed, school folder open and pens at the ready. 

—————

It was 8pm when her father finally returned. She and her mother had already eaten dinner, and now Elly was laying on her stomach, on her bed, watching red dwarf on her tv. 

When her door opened, she cast a glance over to see her fathers head pop through, a grin on his lips. “Well? How did my little princess get on today?” He asked, walking into the room and perching himself down on the bed beside her. 

“It was okay, I made some friends, Aleksander Berner and Ellen Church....mum said you knew people with those names?” 

Eren hummed, masking his real response to those names, those Elly was sure she saw his eyes widen momentarily. “Yeah, I knew two people by those names...but that was a long time ago.” He muttered. 

“Oh.” She whispered, frowning as she looked down to her interlinked hands. “Well, Ellen said their uncle....Levi, I think that was his name....was there to pick them up. They offered me a lift....” she saw her father’s expression change. It was one of Burt, anger, sadness and something else she couldn’t put her finger on. “But I declined.” 

Eren nodded, patting her shoulder gently. “Get some rest, you have a busy week ahead.” Was all he said before leaving the room.

Elly frowned, and reached under her bed, pulling out a small box, once he was gone. Opening it, she stared down at the contents; a small pair of baby socks, her real birth certificate and her old hospital band which read ‘baby girl Ackerman’. 

Her father was unaware of her having these, just as he was unaware that she knew the truth. For fifteen years she’d been told Historia was her birth mother. But when she was thirteen, Elly had found the proof of her real mother, Levi Ackerman.....

This time when she felt a tear doll down her cheek she didn’t stop it. She let the tears falls, wishing she knew what to do. 

 

——————

**(Eren prov - short)**

Eren sighed, head resting against the door. He was still here, and she’d seen him. What if Levi had recognised her? Yes she’s grown up and looked completely different, but her eyes gave it away the most. 

Forcing himself to move, Eren walked away from his daughters room and down to the living room where Historia sat, reading a book. He plonked himself down next to her, running his face with his hands. 

“She saw him.” 

“Huh?” Historia lowered her book, glancing over to her husband. 

“Levi....she saw Levi.”

Slight panic covered Historia’s expression, and Eren could understand why. “B-But she doesn’t know the truth does she....we’ve always kept it from her...”

Eren nodded, sighing “No she doesn’t know, but what if next time he recognises her?”

“We’ll talk to him if we have too. He gave her up, we raised her....” she said firmly but slowly her firmness dissipated “but if he wants to know her and be in her life....we’ll deal with it. He still has a right...but...she’s our little girl.” 

Eren nodded slowly. Not liking the idea of letting Levi near his daughter, but Historia has a point. They’d just have to sit it out and pray they never crossed paths again.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be up a few days ago but I was busy! Sorry for making you all wait. And sorry this is a short chapter! It’s only a filler
> 
> On another note;;  
> I’m starting to change aspects of my life and using my social media accounts are part of it. Want updates or want to know more about me? Follow me on Instagram @mirandaxoxelozabeth

Waking up at 5am, Elly had spent her time practicing her dance moves for her audition. She was dressed in her work out clothes, sports leggings and a sports bra; dancing in the living room. She’d made sure to keep the music low, so not to wake her parents. She leapt to the air, spinning around mid-air. 

Unaware, that time had passed quickly, and she didn’t notice her father coming downstairs and proceeding to stand in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, watching her with a smile on his face.

Elly, landed perfectly upon the hardwood floor making hardly any sound. Panting she straightened her back before almost jumping out of her skin, when the sound of clapping surrounded her. She turned on the spot quickly to see her father, stood there clapping. She blushed soft shade of pink, before quickly turning off her music. 

“Your routine looks great, you’ve worked very hard.” He smiled. 

Elly hummed, and nodded. “Hopefully it’ll be good enough.” She muttered, clearing away her work out gear. 

“Good enough? Honey you’ll be the best!” 

Elly smiled, hugging her father tightly, “thank you, dad.” She whispered. “Hey, why are you up early anyway?” 

“Ah, I need to go into work early, but I’ll be finishing early too. So I thought I’d take my little girl to school, and pick her up again” he replied with a cheeky grin. 

Elly giggles softly, shaking her head. Normally she’d complain about being called a little girl, but she was a daddies girl and she couldn’t say no to him. “Sure dad...I’d love that. But only if you treat me after school.” 

Eren fake gasped, holding his hand to his chest. “Is this bribery, I see before me!” His hand flew to his forehead, acting as if he were going to faint from the shock. 

“Your acting is terrible, dad...” Elly grinned, poking his shoulder playfully. “I’ll go and get ready.” She added before jogging back up to her room. 

Entering her bedroom, Elly closed her door behind her before beginning to strip off her workout clothes. Placing them into her laundry basket, she pulled on her dressing gown, tied it up, untied her hair and proceeded to ahead to the main bathroom. 

“I’ll make your breakfast! What do you want?” She heard her father yell up the stairs. 

“Some porridge with some fruit and nuts!” She called back after having a small think. 

“With honey?” 

“Please!” 

Heading into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her, turned on the shower and hung her dressing gown on the hook on the back of the door. This bathroom was practically hers these days. What with her parents having their own ensuite. So she’d spent time and money...well her father’s money, making it look the way she wanted. On top of the counter was set of draws with all her bath and beauty products and there was a Aloe Vera plant in the corner. Hopping into the shower, Elly proceeded to watch herself, lathering lavender shower gel into her skin, massaging her aching shoulders. 

Elly let out a sigh, lifting her head up as the water washed the suds off her body. Her eyes closed, letting the warm water cascade over her, heating her otherwise cold body. She wondered how she was going to try and meet her mother. She could always do it with Ellen and Aleksander’s help, but she didn’t want to ‘use’ them. They may be eccentric but they were the nicest people she’d ever met. 

But maybe she could find out some more about him from them. Yes, that would be a start; she’d have to careful, ask the right questions but not come across weird and stalkerish. 

Elly laughed at this thought, she basically was a stalker, but was it really stalking if it’s your birth mother? 

Shaking her head, Elly opened her eyes and grabbed her shampoo, and began to wash her hair. 

———————

(Eren’s prov)

Staring down at his phone, his eyebrows furrowed. His mother and father wanted to come to dinner tonight, apparently they had some big news for them. But as much as he wanted to see his parents, his head was still spinning from last night.

He’d agreed to let it go, to ignore the facts Levi had been so close to Elly, but he couldn’t. The truth was, he was scared, scared of his little girl getting hurt - or worse, losing her. What if Levi changed his mind? What if, after he’d left, Levi had left Erwin and regretted giving her up? He doubted that first part was true, but he couldn’t be sure about the second part. 

He stared down at his phone, pressing the home button and let his eyes rest upon the photo of him and Elly. His lock screen was a more recent picture of them together, but his home screen was of her as a baby, sleeping in his arms.

“Dad?” 

Eren jumped ever so slightly, placing his phone down on the kitchen counter quickly before turning and smiling at her. “Sorry, I was in my own little world” he laughed. Turning back to the stove, he proceeded to place her porridge into a bowl and added the trimmings. 

Placing it down in front of her at the kitchen island, he ruffled her hair, earning a groan from his daughter. 

“I’ve only just styled that!” She complained, causing him to laugh. 

“Sorry.” He lied, “right, you be quick, i’m going to put my stuff in the car.” 

Leaving the room, he headed into his office and retrieved his work bag and coat. Carrying them out to the car, he popped open the boot and placed them inside. All the while trying to clear his head of all the thoughts swimming around. He had to cut it out, Elly was a clever girl and she’d soon notice he wasn’t acting right. Then she’d probably grill him until he had no choice to give in and tell her. But then she’d know the truth...she’d know that Historia wasn’t her mother and then that could lead to the truth about their marriage!

“Dad! It’s time to go!”

Elly’s voice snapped him out of it. He shut the boot door and proceeded to climb into the car where she was already sat.

“Here’s your phone” she handed to him, all the while her eyes were fixed on her own phone as she tapped away on it, seemingly texting someone. 

“Thanks.” He muttered, taking it from her, placed it in his pocket and put on his seat belt. As he started the engine and began to pull out of the drive, he glanced at her phone. “Who are you texting so early? You better not have a boyfriend missy” he teased.

“Urghh, dad! Shut up” She cringed, glancing up at him and shaking her head when she saw him grinning. 

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, the radio and Elly tapping away being the only noise in the car to fill the silence. But it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

—————

Pulling into the car park, Eren parked the car and climbed out as his daughter did the same. “I’ll pick you up after school, okay?” 

“Sure, don’t forget to treat me though!” She winked, giggling softly. 

“I won’t, but your grandparents are coming for dinner tonight.” 

Elly nodded, before she was suddenly engulfed by a pair of arms. Eren watched, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“I missed youuuu!” The girl squealed, making Elly laugh. 

“It’s only been one night, you crazy girl.” She giggled. The girl stood up straight, suddenly noticing Eren, causing her to blush. 

Elly seemed to roll her eyes, knowing why her friend was blushing. “Bye dad!” 

Eren grinned, watching her drag away the smaller girl, who was whispering profusely to his daughter as they walked towards the entrance where a tall lad was waiting. 

Happy that his daughter was already making friends, Eren climbed back into his car and made his escape. He pulled out of the parking space and began to drive towards the gates. But then something caught his eye. 

Someone caught his eye.

Levi.

Stood by a smart black car, phone to his ear. Eren felt his heart begin to race, causing him to press down on the accelerator and drive out of the school car park quicker than he probably should have. 

Levi. 

Levi really was here.

He was so close. 

So handsome. 

And still married. Judging by the ring on his finger. 

Eren felt his chest tighten. Why was he still affected like this?


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we see a bit of Levi *praise the lord!*

(Levi);

For a split second, just one, he could have sworn he’d seen Eren in a car this morning. But that wasn’t possible, he was gone and had been for fifteen years. 

Rubbing the palms of his hands over his face he sighed deeply. He really needed to get more sleep, especially if he was now having delusions of former lovers - well lover.

“Sir? Are you alright?” 

The voice of his assistant, Petra, filled the room, snapping him out of his thoughts. He nodded slowly, a sigh leaving his lips. 

Unconvinced, Petra sat down on the chair opposite his desk, one leg crossing over the other while she pushed a cup of tea gently towards him. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

Levi knew that. Oddly, Petra had become a confidant for Levi, since she took over from Eren, fifteen years ago. She’s seen right through Levi’s charade and ultimately, when she found him drunk, crying in the corner of his office, late one night - he told her everything. How he’d had an affair, how he’d fallen for Eren, how he’d given up his baby girl. 

Petra hadn’t judged him, she simply listened, held him and helped him through. Every year on what would be his daughters birthday, she would quietly spend more time near him. And every lunch time, under the story of going to have a long lunch, they would secretly head to the park, one which had a beautiful lake and they would set off small paper boats with poems or just words in general. For Levi it meant he could spend that one day a year, remembering how much he’d given up. 

“I thought I saw Eren...crazy I know. He’s long gone. But it just....”

“Brought back memories of her...of him.” Petra finished for him when he choked on his own words. 

Levi nodded, refusing to let the tears that threatened to fall, fall. “She’d be fifteen now...I can’t help but wonder what she’s like, what things she likes, and if we’d have anything in common.” 

“That’s natural. You gave up so much...but you did it for a good reason.” 

“Did I?”

“Do you love Erwin?”

“I....I honestly don’t know anymore.” 

Petra sighed, resting her hands on her knee. “Well...how do you feel when you look at him? Do you feel like you can’t breath, like you’re on cloud nine? Kind of like how you felt when you first met.” 

Levi shook his head, looking down at his desk. 

“But you do with Eren?” 

“Eren’s gone.”

“Okay, but is that how you felt with him?”

“Yeah...”

Petra smiled sweetly but before anymore could be said there was a knock on the door and Hange popped her head in. As always her eyes gleamed mischievously through her glasses. 

“Ready for this meeting?” 

Levi hummed, standing up and picked up his work files. Petra smiled and stood herself. 

“Do you need me in the meeting?” 

“No, it’s okay. Why don’t you have some free time while it’s happening. You’ve worked hard.”

Petra nodded, and followed Levi to the door. Once he’d left she shut the door behind them and returned to her desk. 

Levi meanwhile walked ahead of Hange, ignoring her idiotic ranting. He wondered how he could plan the perfect murder.Okay so he wouldn’t really murder Hange, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t think about it. Especially when she was giving him a headache already. 

Waling into the meeting room, Levi took his normal seat at the large conference table and got his files ready whilst Hange slammed hers down on the table and jumped into her chair beside him excitedly. 

“Have you heard that Aleksander and Ellen have a new friend? A new girl apparently.” She rattled on, wide eyes firmly fixed on the raven. 

Levi shrugged, “they mentioned something about it, but I weren’t listening.” 

Hange pouring, slapping his arm playfully. “But you should! What if Aleksander starts dating her!!” 

Levi turned to her, an eyebrow raised in bewilderment. “I thought you were rooting for him and Ellen to be together”

Hange waved him off, “that’s old news.” 

“And isn’t your sprog asexual or something?” 

Hange cackled, hitting him again as everyone else began to file in. “Of course he isn’t, he’s had crushes before” 

Levi rolled his eyes. Really not caring for wherever this conversation was going. Thankfully; Erwin walked in and began the meeting, standing in front of the board where the slide show started up. 

Now all Levi had to do was try to pay attention during this boring one hour meeting and try not to kill himself in the process. Alright, he wouldn’t do that, but these meetings were mind numbingly boring!

———————

(Elly);

 

Elly stood upon the stage, covered by darkness. With her eyes closed she steadied her breathing, and focused her attention, not on the small whispers from the students sat on the chairs but upon the lyrics of her chosen song. Upon her feelings. 

Slowly the silence was replaced by the music starting up and the whispers slowly dissipated. Counting herself in, Elly only focused on herself. 

_”I’ve been hearing symphonies.....before all I heard was silence”_

The lights grew brighter, highlighting the brunette on stage. When she was told they had Music class, she’s first thought it’d be the normal learning the keyboard and pretending you know how to read the sheet music. But when their teacher said they were to perform a song of their choice, Elly sat up a bit. She loved singing, but baring in mind that only two people seemed to like her so far, she was a little nervous about performing. 

_”A rhapsody for you and me...and every melody is timeless”_

Elly opened her eyes and looked straight ahead. She could see Aleksander beaming at her, giving her the thumbs up and she could see from the corner of her eye, their teacher staring at her, mouth wide open and for like eyes as wide as they could be. 

_”Life was stringing me along...then you came and you cut me loose”_

A few people began to snigger and of course the whispering began. But Elly did her best to ignore them and continued with her performance. She was use to be laughed at, her father said it was because they were jealous of her talent but Elly knew that wasn’t the case. She was different. And no matter what he said, she knew it was her eyes that caused others to laugh at her, to tease or just down right bully. But Elly never let them win. 

As she finished the rest of her performance, the room went silence again, until, that was, her teacher and Aleksander started clapping loudly. Elly blushed softly, noticing the other students were simply slow clapping, but she ignored them. 

“Wow! Just wow! That was phenomenal Elly.” Mrs Inocencio expressed, her eyes gleaming. 

“Uh...thanks” She whispered, blushing softly and climbed off the stage. Walking over to Aleksander who already had his fist out for a fistbump, she could see the other students sniggering but she simply walked over to her friend and fist bumped him. 

“I never knew you had a voice like that! Damn girl.” 

Elly laughed “thanks, Aleksander” 

Picking up their bags, Mrs Inocencio dismissed the class as the bell went. Linking her arm with Aleksander’s, the pair made their way out the room and began to head towards the food hall. As they walked, Aleksander telling her all about his new science experiments which he was doing at home, a group of girls from their music class pushed pass, bumping into Elly purposely. Almost tripping, Elly was thankful for Aleksander tightening his hold so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Oops, they should put up warnings for wide loads...” Cheryl Dreyse smirked, flicking her red hair back over her shoulder. The girls around her sniggered, whilst giving Elly dirty looks. 

“Ash look, she’s even with this weirdo, what an....awfully dull couple you make.” 

Elly glared, ignoring the girls laughing even louder still. “Wow, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

Suddenly the group of girls stopped laughing, and people directly around them stopped in their places and turned to watch. 

“Excuse me?” Now Cheryl looked positively irate. 

“You heard me. Do you get a kick out of bullying people?”

Smirking the red head placed her hands on her hips “I do when they look like freaks. Like you and your.....boyfriend here.” 

Elly rolled her eyes. “How sad. Is it your lack of breasts that makes you feel the need to belittle others or do you just have a shitty home life?” 

“How dare y-“

“It’s not nice is it? Being called nasty things, having someone judge you.” Elly spoke, taking a step forward after letting go of Aleksander’s arm. “Little girls like you make me sick. Picking on others for no reason except for their differences. Yeah I look different, I may act different. But guess what? I’m proud of it. Maybe you should look at yourself.” 

Suddenly the Hall was filled with oohs and laughter, people pointing and chanting, while Cheryl and her possy stood there in shock. But Elly stood her ground, not caring about how angry Cheryl seemed to be getting. Shaking her head, she retook Aleksander’s arm and nudged him.

“Come on, let’s go, Ellen is waiting for us.” 

And with that the pair pushed pass the group of girls and down the hallway where people were still laughing. 

“Damn! Where did you learn to put someone in their place like that?” Aleksander laughed. 

Elly smiled softly “my dad always taught me to stand up for myself and my friends.” 

“Your dad sounds awesome! When can we meet him?” Aleksander grinned.

“Soon...”

The pair continued to natter as they made their way to the hall. Around them, the rumours and whispers flew, people pointing at the pair and talking about what had just happened. 

Entering the hall, eyes were already falling upon them, apparently news traveled fast. Ellen stood up, waving dramatically at them. Elly laughed softly, ignoring the stares and instead walked over to the table and sat down. 

“You are awesome!” Ellen squealed, almost leaping over the table at her. “You have to teach me your powers!” 

“It’s hardly Powers Ellen, I just stood up to her.”

“But that’s the point! No body stands up to Cheryl. SheMs the worst, her mother was apparently a bully at this school when she attended and now Cheryl follows in her footsteps.” 

Elly shrugged in response, taking a bite of her carrot stick after having taken her lunch out of her bag. “Yeah, well my dad told me to stand up to bullies, just like he did.” She smirked softly. 

“Your dad sounds amazing. He was the hottie this morning right?” Ellen said, blushing profusely as she ducked her head and took a bite of her slice of pizza. 

Elly looked towards Aleksander who simply shrugged. She turned back to Ellen to grinned softly “did you just call my dad a hottie?” 

Ellen blushed even brighter; if that was possible. “Well yeah! That’s because he is. I swear if I was older...”

Elly nearly choked on her carrot, coughing in response. “Oh my god...please...please stop.” She laughed, tears falling from her eyes. 

All three burst out laughing, Ellen and Elly holding their bellies, while Aleksander covered his mouth, trying desperately to stop. Sure people were probably giving them strange looks, but they couldn’t care less. 

Sitting up, Elly wiped her eyes, the laughter finally dissipating and a comfortable silence hanging over them. Watching her two new friends as she ate her lunch quietly, she thought about her mother, her birth mother and wondered how he was with them. Would he be pleased to see her when she finally confronted him? Would it be like in the films? What if it wasn’t? What if he didn’t want her around...no she wasn’t going to think that way. She was going to see this through. 

“So...that man yesterday, was he your dad?” She asked quietly, her eyes on her food as she pretended to busy herself with dipping a carrot stick into her pot of red chilli humus. 

“Huh?....” Ellen replied, being caught off guard. 

“Oh! You mean Uncle Levi.” Aleksander smiled, looking between his friends. 

“Oh right, what’s he like? You both seemed pretty happy to see him.” 

Ellen hummed, smiling around the cupcake now in her mouth (when had she finished her pizza). “He’s awesome. He’s pretty moody and cranky and never smiles.” 

Elly bit her lip. He never smiles? 

“But he’s loyal. And he would do anything for us.” Aleksander nodded in agreement with Ellen. 

“Wow...he seems pretty cool.” Elly glanced to the table - maybe he would accept her. She didn’t know for sure, but she was going to try. 

 

———————

(Eren);

Resting his head on his desk, Eren sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. Since dropping Elly off at school, he couldn’t get the sight of Levi out of his mind. He could see the fall out happening. How would Elly react? How would she feel knowing her father had had an affair with a married man? He always knew it would come back to haunt him, and yet, deep down...he still didn’t care. He’d fallen in love, and even though he’s gone about it the wrong way. He didn’t feel guilty, not really. 

“Eren?” 

Looking up at the familiar voice, Eren smiled softly, half to see such a friendly face. He stood from his chair and walked around his desk, towards his guest. 

“Armin, it’s great to see you”

“You too” the blonde smiled, the pair hugging once close enough. 

“You’re all finished now right?” 

“Yep, I’m back for good and I already have a job lined up.” 

“That’s great, come on, you can tell me all about it on the way.” 

Armin nodded, and waited by the door as Eren grabbed his belongings. Leaving his office, he made sure to turn off the lights and lock the door. “So where’s job?” 

“At Sina High, I’m the new English teacher” Armin was beaming and Eren couldn’t blame him, he’s always know Armin would make it through his studies and finish with a 2:1. 

“That’s great, so you’ll be able to watch over my princess.” Eren teased, grinning at his best friend. 

“Yeah, I’m sure she’d love that.” Armin laughed. 

Unlocking the car, the pair climbed in after placing their stuff in the boot. Eren sighed, shrugging slightly. “I might need you too though.” He said as he strapped himself in. 

Arming turned his head to look at his friend with a puzzled look. “What do you mean, Eren?” 

“Levi....I saw him this morning - he was at the school.” 

“He’s a teacher there?” Armin’s eyes were wide, clearly just as shocked as Eren had been. 

“I don’t know. Elly hasn’t mentioned him being so, also I can see him leaving his job to teach children.”

“So why would he be there?” 

Eren look at his friend with a deadpan look. “Maybe he had another child after her with....him.” 

Armin gulped, shaking his head and rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder “let’s not jump to conclusions, just try to ignore it for now - let’s go and pick her up.” 

Eren nodded and started the engine, then pulled out of his personal parking space and began their journey to the school. 

——————

(Elly);

When last bell went, signalling the end of the school day, Elly and Aleksander stood up from their chairs and walked out of their classroom. The pair of them met Ellen by their lockers where they collected the rest of their things. 

“Can we come to yours tonight?” Ellen asked cheekily, a bright grin on her lips. 

“Ellen! You can’t just ask these things.” Aleksander scolded, frowning deeply as he shut his locker and swung his bag onto his back. 

Ellen pouted, placing her hands on her hips. “But I want to see her house! I bet her room is gorgeous.” 

“That’s such a random thing to want...”

Elly laughed softly. “I mean, I can ask...but I know my grandparents are coming for dinner tonight...” 

“See she’s busy already” 

“But!!!” Ellen shouted, but quickly shut up when she spotted Mr Pixis glaring at her from his office window. 

“We can ask.” Elly promised, shutting her locker and looped her arm with Ellen’s. 

The trio walked down the hall, noting Cheryl and her gang glaring at them from the left of them. But the three paid no attention, instead focusing on leaving the school. 

Walking out the front doors, Elly’s eyes roamed the carpark for her father and as soon as she spotted the car her eyes widened at the sight of someone she hadn’t been expecting.

“UNCLE ARMIN!” She screamed, running towards the two men and threw herself at the smaller male. 

Armin laughed softly, catching her with ease, though he nearly lost his footing, and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. 

“Hello trouble.” He chuckled, stroking her hair gently. “When did you get so darn tall!”

Elly laughed softly, pulling back to look at her uncle, “when did you get so old?” She teased. 

Armin gasped, but couldn’t keep up the pretence and began laughing “alright, I’ll give you that one.” 

Behind her, Elly heard some awkward shuffling and small cough. Turning she saw Ellen and Aleksander looking at them, and quickly remembered what she’s promised. “Ah! Sorry I forgot for a moment then.” She muttered. 

“Dad, Uncle Armin, this is my new friends, Ellen Church and Aleksander Berner.” She introduced “could they come over tonight? Not all night...just...well we have homework and it would be nice to get some help.” 

Eren stared at the pair for awhile, taking in their appearances and their names, mostly their names. That was until Armin nudged him. “Uh....sure.” He was unsure, but seeing Elly smiling so much, he didn’t have the heart to say no. “But your grandparents are coming and Armin is here...”

“That’s okay sir! We’ll be gone before dinner!” Ellen promised, beaming up at him. 

“Alright...well...into the car then.” 

Ellen opened the back door to the car and all three piled in; Ellen sat in the middle as she was he smallest, and then Elly and Aleksander were on either side of her. 

Armin and Eren climbed in and once the car started, they were off. Ellen talked the whole way home, expressing how excited she was. When Armin asked if their parents would be okay with it, Ellen quickly explained that she’d texted both hers and Aleksander’s parents already. 

The drive home was only about 15 minutes, and as soon as the car had parked, Ellen was scrambling to get out. Elly laughed softly, pulling her back “calm down, crazy head!” She grinned. 

Climbing out Elly lead the pair to the house and opened the front door. Ellen was in before she knew it, gasping at the beauty of it and spun around “wooooow! Your house is so nice!” 

Elly chuckled and took her hand. “Come on. Dad we’ll be in my room!” 

Eren nodded, watching the three run up the stairs, still able to hear Ellen gasping at everything. 

“Just like her mum...” Armin muttered beside him. 

“Ah, so you noticed then.”

“Of course I did...she’s the spitting image of Isabel...minus her hair of course.” 

“Of course.” 

 

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Elly has flopped down into her bed, Aleksander was laying on her floor and Ellen was nosying around. “Do we really have to do homework?” 

Elly laughed softly. “What do you want to do instead?” Ellen simply shrugged. “Homework it is then.” 

Sighing, Ellen laid down on the bed beside Elly as the three of them pulled out their folders. “So when is your audition?” 

“This weekend, but I’m already guaranteed a place, it’s more for formalities.” Elly explained, opening her history book and grabbing a pen from her pencil case. 

“Will we be able to watch you perform?” 

“Hmm at some point, sure. I’ll let you know when a good time is. We could probably hang out after.” 

 

—————

(Eren); 

By the time he doorbell rang, signalling their arrival, it was already five o’clock. Historia was finishing the dinner while Eren and Armin had been sat in the snug catching up. 

Climbing out of his seat, Eren walked to the front door and opened it. “Hello mother, father.” He greeted, allowing them inside. It wasn’t long before Carla had her arms around him, beaming as brightly as ever. 

“It’s so good to see you!” 

Grisha simply nodded, shutting the door behind him and hanging up his coat. Suddenly the sound of feet running down the stairs distracted them and Elly was quickly running over to hug her grandmother.

“Grandma!” She beamed brightly.

“My! Haven’t you grown!” Carla gasped, but still smiled as brightly. 

“Did you two need a lift home?” Eren asked, noting Ellen and Aleksander waiting to one side. 

“Nah, we’ll catch the bus. Thanks though. And thank you for letting us stay.” Aleksander said politely. Eren nodded, letting the pair hug his daughter before letting them both out the front door. 

“Bye!!! See you at school, tomorrow!” Ellen yelled, before being pulled away from the house by the taller of them. 

“Friends of yours?” Carla grinned softly, making Eren shake his head. 

“Yup! They’re great aren’t they.” Elly giggled, leading her grandmother through to the snug where she was able to see Armin again. 

Hanging behind, Eren walked slowly with father. “So...what’s this big news?” 

Grisha hummed, seemingly caught unaware. “Oh, right....yes, we’re moving to the area. Just a few doors down actually.” 

Eren froze instantly, his eyes widening slightly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want them near, but being that near would prove hard to hide his and Historia’s long winded secret. One they’d had kept from both their parents for almost fifteen years. 

“That’s....great news....”


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short i’m afraid! But guess what’s coming in the next chapter ;)

It was the day of the audition, and despite trying to deter them, Ellen and Aleksander were at the school with her parents. It seemed her mother adored them both and had said they were welcome at their house any time. Which of course meant Ellen had been coming home with Elly nearly every night. Elly however, didn’t mind. As eccentric as Ellen was, Elly adored having her around. The pair had become so much closer, and already acting as if they were sisters. 

“Elly Yeager, please.” A woman with short silver hair, holding a clipboard announced as she entered the waiting room. Elly was sat between Ellen and her mum, while they all gave her words of encouragement. The room was filled with other auditionee’s. Some were Elly’s age, some were slightly older and a few were younger. The older girls were practicing or stretching, while the girls her age were mostly gossiping. The kids however were playing, while their respective parents tried to calm them down. 

At the sound of her name, Elly stood up, taking in a deep breath. She could feel her mother massaging her shoulders, whispering words of encouragement to her while Ellen downright squealed it.

“You can do it!! You’re the best!!” 

“Good luck princess.” Eren said, smiling at her, while Aleksander nodded his head. 

Elly smiled at them all before picking up her bag and following the stern looking lady out of the room and into the audition hall. 

It was huge, to say the least. Her eyes sparkled as she looked around the space, feeling her breath being taken away instantly. 

“Come on, chop chop, we haven’t got all day.” The impatient woman snapped, shaking her head and it seemed she was almost glaring at Elly. 

Elly gulped and quickly headed onto the stage, placing her bag at the back and took off her grey hoodie. 

“Start warming up, Miss Travers will be here soon.” 

_”Thank god you aren’t the teacher”_ Elly thought to herself as she entered the splits and started stretching. Touching her toes she bent forward, stretching out the muscles she’d be needing for today. 

“She can be a bit rude...” a voice said said to her right. 

Elly looked up towards the voice and saw a tall woman with red hair walking towards her. She was slim, and very beautiful, wearing a light pink ballet leotard. A soft smile sat perfectly upon her face, her eyes focused on Elly. Elly stood and curtsied, showing the up most respect. 

“Miss Travers I presume?” She asked softly, standing tall, remembering now to slouch. 

The woman nodded and stopped just in front of her. “I’ve heard much about you Miss Yeager, I’ve been excited to finally meet you.” She explained in her naturally soft voice. 

Elly had the decency to blush, despite having heard it all before, she still found herself being embarrassed by it. 

“So you do Modern and Ballet, am I correct?”

“Yes Mam.” 

The lady nodded and walked over to the CD player, a large thing with large stereos. The woman from before handed her the cd with the music Elly had chosen and given to her this morning and Miss Travers placed it inside. 

Elly got into her starting position, head down, shoulders relaxed, head clear of everything except the moves she was to perform. As the music started and the sound of Sorry by Justin Bieber filled the room, Elly too began to move with the music. 

—————

“When will she be done! It’s been ages!” Ellen moaned and shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. 

“She shouldn’t be too long now.” Historia reassured with a soft giggle. Ellen pouted but held her tongue, knowing she had to learn to be more patient. 

What felt like hours, though, the door the teen had disappeared through opened and she reappeared causing everyone to stand up, her father holding her bag on his shoulder “Well?” Eren beamed a hopeful smile. 

Elly nodded, her soft smile radiating and growing larger by the second. Ellen squealed loudly and rushed over to her, throwing herself at the brunette and entangling her arms around her petite body. Elly laughed softly, patting her friends head. 

“Well, this calls for a celebration!” Eren announced with glee. 

——————

And that’s how they ended up in The Rose Restaurant. The five of them were seated around a large table, but it wasn’t just them there, her grandmother Carla, Grandpa Arlert, Uncle Armin, her mother’s best friend Ymir, and of course her Aunt Mikasa and Aunt Annie, were all there too. 

Elly blushed profusely, she couldn’t believe so many of them were here. “This is so embarrassing” she whispered to Ellen and Aleksander. 

“It’s not every day my princess gets into stage school!” Eren announced, grinning at her, clearly having heard what she’d said. 

“But this isn’t my first stage school, dad” She wined, hiding her face in pure embarrassment. 

Mikasa laughed, holding her glass up high, “to Elly and her dancing feet!” She toasted, smirking at her niece, knowing it would cause her more embarrassment. 

Elly groaned as everyone clinked their glasses together in sync and toasted. Ellen beside her giggled, nudging her gently “look at you, you’re a superstar.” 

Elly rolled her eyes, casting her an ‘are you kidding me’ kind of look. Causing Aleksander to chuckle. “I think she’s being serious.” He said with a grin, his hand resting on his chin, while his other hand twirled his straw around his glass of lemonade. 

The rest of the meal carried on as usual, the adults talked while the three teens talked amongst themselves. Of course, every now and then someone would ask Elly something, or direct their conversation towards her friends so they didn’t feel left out. It felt so normal, so lovely; she half wanted this day to never end. 

—————

That night, Elly lay on her bed, her feet swinging behind her. Beside lay Ellen, mimicking her actions unknowingly, and on the floor on a spare mattress was Aleksander. The three were watching a movie on her tv, they’d originally decided on watching a scary film, but Ellen had protested, and Elly hadn’t blamed her, so now they were watching CoCo instead. 

Next door in the spare room, her aunts were staying, but right now they were down stairs with her parents. 

“Y’know, I just realised, you look nothing like your mother.” Ellen muttered, showing no malice in her voice as she chewed on a candy pencil; her eyes all the while, trained on the tv. 

Aleksander looked as if he were about to say something in response, those his eyes were too trained on but Elly quickly interjected. “That’s because she isn’t.” She replied, her voice void of emotion. 

Both her friends turned their heads quickly to look at her, their eyes wide and mouths agape. The candy in Ellen’s mouth dropped out and fell upon Elly’s throw, making the brunette cringe slightly at the sight but she tried to ignore it. 

“What!” Ellen yelled, shimmying closer to her friend. 

“Keep it down.” Elly hissed and paused the film so not to miss any of it. 

“It’s true...she’s not my mother.”

“So your father isn’t...”

“No he’s my father but she isn’t my mother...” Elly sighed, glancing down at her bedding, trying to think of how to word it. “My birth mother gave me up, told my father to take me...he just...gave me away.” 

“So your dad is gay? Or is he just bisexual?” Aleksander asked, crossing his legs. 

“I’m not sure...but what I do know is...my mother, he’s here...in this town.” 

Ellen’s eyes lit up, “Are you going to see him!” 

“I want too, I need too....I need to know why.” 

The pair nodded in understanding, of course she needed to know. “When will you go see him?” Aleksander asked softly, his eyes on her the entire time. 

“On Monday...after school...I did a bit of digging and found where he works.” 

“That soon! Do you want us to come with you?” Ellen asked, her eyes almost pleading for her to agree. 

Elly thought over it, wondering if she should or not. “Yeah...okay...” she whispered. She could always ask them to stay in the lobby, that way they wouldn’t know it was their uncle she was talking about. No she wanted to meet him first, get her answers before telling them who her mother was. 

“Okay...Monday it is then...Monday, you finally meet your mother.” Aleksander said, smiling softly, reassuringly.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

Today it was finally happening. She was going to meet her mother. Elly couldn’t describe how she was feeling. She was scared, nervous even...but excited. She’d waited for so long for this day...and now it was finally going to happen. She’d woken up extra early, making sure she looked her best. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a French plat worked in. She’d decided to only wear waterproof mascara, wanting to show off her milky white skin. It was her major link to her mother and she wanted to show it off. Not that she didn’t already. She was very happy with her complexion despite the fact she would find herself burning far too easily when in the sun. 

Humming as she spun around the kitchen, cooking her parents a yummy breakfast of blueberry almond pancakes and sang to the song she had blasting throughout the downstairs, feel it still. 

_“ohhhh, I’m a rebel just for kicks now”_ Elly sang in her angelic voice. 

As she served up a plate of stacked pancakes, and placed it on the kitchen island, she was unaware of her parents were watching her with bewildered looks. 

Elly turned, catching her parents eyes. “Oh! good morning!” She sang, turning her music down and pulling out the stools for them. “Eat them up before they get cold” 

“What’s brought all this on?” Historia asked softly as they walked over to the stools. They sat down, both still bewildered. 

“Just wanted to do something nice.” Elly said with a grin, kissing them both in the cheek, before grabbing her own pancake and sitting down to eat. 

The three of them sat in quiet as they ate, Elly was texting away on her phone, which left Eren and Historia to communicate through subtle looks and known gestures. 

“So...you seem happy today...” Eren finally said, breaking the silence. 

Elly glanced up from her phone and smiled softly, her eyes glistening. “Do I? Hmm I suppose I am” she laughed gently. “Anyway, I have to go now!” 

“I can drive you in...” Eren suggested, beginning to stand up. 

“No, it’s okay dad! I’m getting the bus! Ellen and Aleksander are meeting me there.” She said, hopping up from her seat quickly and kisses them both again on the cheeks before grabbing her bag and running from the room.

(Eren/Historia)  
“That was weird...” Eren muttered, glancing at the seat their daughter had previously been sat in. 

“You’re telling me.” Historia laughed, shaking her head. “Maybe she and that Aleksander are....more than friends...” she winked. 

Eren’s head snapped towards her quicker than she could have thought causing her to laugh. “She isn’t allowed a boyfriend! She knows that!” He squeak. 

“I was just kidding.” She giggled. 

 

——————

As the bus pulled up, Elly grinned when she spotted her friends waving from the window. She hopped onto the bus and rushed over to them, ignoring the stares she got on the way. She was use to people staring, her eyes were different but there was nothing she could do about that; she loved her differences, so she wouldn’t let them take that from her. 

Plonking herself down, Ellen immediately jumped into her lap, grinning at her. “Today is the day!” She sang quietly. 

Aleksander laughed and shook his head, but rested his hand on Elly’s shoulder comfortably. 

———————

School was long and boring, but the idea of finally meeting her mother was keeping her from passing out. She could barely keep her legs still, every lesson she could feel her desk wobbling because she was constantly juggling her leg up and down. 

On more than one occasion Ellen or Aleksander would have to hold her leg still, and shoot her a look of amusement. 

So when the bell went, signalling the end of the school day, Elly and her friends were running from the school, shooting out like bullets from a gun. Behind them they could just about hear a teacher yelling at them to slow down. But it was just white noise to them. The trio rushed from the building and out of the gates, just as they were being opened. 

“Where’s the fire!” The caretaker yelled as they left him in their wake. The only reply being Ellen’s high pitch cackle. 

The bus was just about to shut it’s door and pull off when the three teens threw themselves inside and all but threw their money at the driver. “Three singles to town please.” Aleksander asked, letting the girls go and sit down. 

The bus pulled off and Aleksander joined the two girls. “So...what do you want us to do when we get there? Do you want us to come in with you?” 

Elly bit her lip, thinking it over. “I want to go up alone, you know....just encase it goes wrong.” She whispered 

Aleksander nodded in understanding, offering her a soft smile. “It can’t go wrong! He’s your mumma, I bet he’ll be so excited to meet you!” Ellen explained happily, trying to keep her friends hopes high. Aleksander shook his head, knowing their friend was anything but right, but she was trying to be positive and that’s why they loved her. 

——————

The ride into town felt like it took forever, but when they arrived the trip climbed out and stared up at the large law firm _Recon Law_. 

“Hey, uncle Levi works here!” Ellen squealed, and began to run towards the doors before she felt herself being yanked back by a long arm. 

“We’re waiting out here remember.” 

“But!” 

“We can see him another time.” 

Ellen pouted and crossed her arms with a huff But Aleksander showed no care and simply rolled his eyes. “Take as long as you need.” 

Elly nodded and took a deep breath. She stood there, staring at the doors for what felt like hours before her feet finally began to move and took her inside the building. Her eyes widened as she glanced around the plush white decor, it was certainly very posh. 

“May I help you?” A woman with a bored and rather rude tone, interrupted her thoughts. 

Elly looked towards the woman behind the desk, who’s eyes were fixed on her computer screen. “Uh....I’m here to see Mr Ackerman?” 

The woman looked up at Elly with a frown. “There’s no Mr Ackerman here...” she muttered sizing her up and making Elly feel like an idiot. 

“Uh...Levi Ackerman....”

“Smith.” The woman interrupted. 

“Sorry?” 

“Levi Smith.” The woman sounded even more frustrated and Elly frowned at her rudeness. “Floor six.” She said before shooing her away rudely. 

Elly wished she weren’t such a nice person and wished she could tell her what she thought, but instead, she walked over to the lift on her right and entered it. She pressed the 6th floor button and lent against the back of the lift to steady her nerves. She closed her eyes and took steady breaths, she could feel her hands becoming sweaty, but she tried her best not to think about it. 

The lift dinged and the doors opened. Elly opened her eyes and rushed out, trying to calm her breathing once again. 

“Can I help you?” A young female asked softly with a bright smile. Well, Elly definitely liked this woman much more.

“Hello, I’m looking for Mr Ack- I mean, Mr Smith?” 

The girl looked at her with an odd expression before gasping ever so slightly and Elly feared she’d been rumbled. “You mean Levi Ackerman!” She chuckled. “Let me guess the woman downstairs was rude and called him Smith?” 

Elly nodded, biting her lip and tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. 

“Don’t mind her, she’s very old fashioned. Levi goes by his birth name, so you were corrected when calling him Mr Ackerman.” She explained, standing up. “If you just wait here, I’ll go tell him.” 

Elly nodded and turned slightly as she watched the woman walk away from her and down the hall. She glanced around the office space, noting all the people who were hard at work. She wondered how they coped in such a tough and demanding job. 

Her eyes roamed a little more, before her breath was taken away. Just down the hall, there he was. A short man with raven black hair, styled in an undercut talking to a woman with wild brunette hair and large glasses. Her eyes widened, he was just a stones throw away and without realising, she was stumbling toward slightly. 

Until.....

“Mummy!” 

Elly’s eyes widened, her chest constricting, her mouth going dry. Two small children, a boy and a girl, ran up to Levi, her mother, and wrapped their arms around his legs. 

_Mummy...._ He had children.... 

She watched as he bent down and lifted the little girl up into his arms. Watched how he smiled at them, how she giggled happily as she told him about their day. 

That should have been her....she’s been robbed of it, robbed and replaced. 

She let the tears fall, her heart breaking. 

“Sir, someone is here to see you...” the intern said, her voice soft but clear of fear. But by the time he’d looked up Elly was already walking away.

Her hand hit the button inside the lift, keeping her gaze down, trained on the floor. She couldn’t get out of there soon enough, the tears flowing more freely now. 

The lift began to move once the doors had closed, and Elly let herself break down. Falling to a heap on the cold metal floor, her hands covering her face as she wailed. She’d spent so long dreaming about this. Dreaming about meeting her mother; she’d never taken into account he’d have other children, that giving her up meant he could live his life the way he wanted, with a family he loved; not having to think of the mistake he’d made. 

She let out a scream, one filled with anger, heartbreak and humiliation. She was so caught up in her emotions she hadn’t realised the lift had stopped and the doors had opened or that both her friends had rushed inside and were lifting her up. 

“Let’s get her outside.” Aleksander said calmly, wrapping his arm around her waste while Ellen did the same from the other side. Carefully, they lead her out, or more like dragged because her legs were so numb she couldn’t feel them anymore. 

Once the cool breeze hit her face, she felt them come to a stop. “What happened? Did he not want to see you?” 

Elly was quiet for a long time, not wanting to relive it, but that was all she could do. Relive the heartache. She was quiet for so long that she hadn’t realised they were moving again, or than she was walking herself, albeit with her friends aid. It wasn’t until she felt herself being lowered down, and the sound of children laughing caught her ears that she realised they’d lead her to a local park. 

She felt numb, cold, dead to the world as she relived that moment over and over. The way he smiled at the little girl in his arms. How his hand ran through the little boy’s blonde hair. 

“Elly?” Ellen whispered, resting her head on her friends shoulder. “What happened?” 

They allowed her the time she needed to build up the courage to talk. Her mouth dry and hoarse as she finally got her mouth to open and forced herself to speak. “He has children...” she whispered, tears falling freely again. 

Ellen gasped her eyes wide, it seemed her friends too hadn’t thought this would be a possibility. How naive they all were. 

“Who is he? We could help...maybe...” Aleksander added, his hand resting gently on her back, rubbing soothingly. 

Elly was quiet, pondering over her answer. She could tell them...but that might risk losing them...no she doubted that would happen. She lifted her gaze and stared up at the children running happily around the park. 

“Levi Ackerman.” 

There was a moment of silence and from the corner of her eye she could see her friends looking at each other in confusion and horror. 

“My mother is Levi Ackerman.” 

“Uncle....Levi...but...” Ellen stuttered

Elly was prepared though. She pulled out her birth certificate from her bag and unfolded it. There, clear as day: 

Father: Eren Yeager  
Mother: Levi Ackerman

Her friends stared at the certificate in silence. The only noise being the children around them. 

“That bastard.” Aleksander hissed beside her, to her shock. She hadn’t expected that. 

Suddenly, she stood up. “I’m going home...” she muttered placing her birth certificate back into her bag. 

“We’ll come with you!” Ellen announced jumping up. 

“No....I want to be alone.” 

Ellen looked as if she were about to say something, but Aleksander stood and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Give her time.” He whispered, watching as their friend walked away. 

——————

(Eren) 

The house shook from the full force of the front door slamming, loud footsteps echoing up the stairs at speed and another door slamming. 

Eren looked up from his laptop, frowning deeply. Historia was out tonight, so that only left one person. Elly. But she’d been so happy this morning. 

Taking off his glasses, Eren stood up and shut his laptop before walking out of his office and made his way upstairs. 

Before he even reached the room, he could already hear Elly crying, and he had no idea why, but he’d not seen her cry since she was a little girl, so now he was worried. 

Knocking on the door, he waited quietly, listening to her sniffing. “GO AWAY!” She screamed and now Eren was really worrying. So instead of listening to her, he opened the door and walked inside, shutting it behind him, despite there being no one else inside the house. 

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Elly was laying on her bed, hidden in a pile of blankets and pillows, crying loudly. “Elly....”

“I said go away!” She snapped, her voice breaking. 

“Please princess, I hate seeing you like this....”

“Why!” 

“Pardon?” 

“WHY DID HE GIVE ME UP!” She screamed. 

Eren stopped dead in his steps, his eyes wide. “W-what did you mean?” 

Elly’s head popped clear of her blanket fort and her red, blood shot eyes glared at him. “My mother.” 

There was a moment of silence, where Eren stood in horror and his daughter glared at him. “H-how...”


	7. CHAPTER SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note!!! 
> 
> This really is just a filler chapter BUT it’s important. So i’m sorry if it feels a little boring but the next chapter will be better :3

The next day Elly didn’t turn up at school, nor did she the day after that. Soon enough the two days turned into a whole week and when Ellen and Aleksander decided to stop by her house after school on Friday, they were greeted, not by their friend, but by her ‘mother’. 

Historia apologised greatly before explaining that her daughter was unwell. But of course the pair knew that wasn’t true. And so that was how they’d gotten to where they were now. Saturday morning, Aleksander let himself into Ellen’s house with the key he owned and helped himself to some of the food in the fridge. 

“It’s like you live here” came a voice from behind him. Aleksander turned to see his friends father, Farlan Church, a sandy blonde haired man who was stood in his work suit. Aleksander frowned, however, at the sight of another person. Levi. 

The teen slammed the fridge door shut causing it to shake on impact and shoved the apple, he’d grabbed,into his mouth before storming off and headed into Ellen’s bedroom. 

Both men stared in confusion, neither saying anything until Farlan finally broke the silence. “Was it just me or was he glaring at you?” 

 

——————

“Why are you crying?”

“Because Elly hates us!” Ellen sobbed, she was huddled on the floor in a pile of blankets and her duvet. 

Aleksander sighed and plonked himself down on her bed, taking a bite of the apple. “No she’s upset because of that bastard out there.” He said sharply not hiding his displeasure. 

Ellen popped her head up and out of the duvet, staring at her friend. “Huh? Uncle Levi is here?” 

Aleksander nodded stiffly. Grumbling around the bite of his apple he was chewing on. 

“So she doesn’t hate us?” 

Slowly he got up, and sat himself down next to her, wrapping the duvet around himself and letting her cuddle into him. “Of course not, but she is upset and rightly so. Imagine finding your birth mother, only to find out they had more children after you....and look happy about it.” He whispered resting his head on hers. “You’ve seen how he loves his children, so why did he give her up?” 

“Are you crying too Alek?” Ellen whispered, having felt something drip onto her hair, her voice quite hoarse. 

Aleksander nodded stiffly, Bowing his head. He never cried, never in his life had he done so - not even as a child. “We need to help her.” 

“How?” 

“Levi needs to see the damage he’s done.” 

The pair remained quiet for a long time after that. Both deep in their thoughts, they wanted to help their friend, but they also knew it was risky. Levi was Ellen’s uncle and Aleksander’s godfather. Doing this could cause all sorts of problems, and they had to decide whether it was worth it. 

——————

Hours passed and the pair had talked here and there. Mostly they’d sat in silence with only some quiet music on in the background. But they’d managed to come up with an idea, now they just had to try and execute it and see if they could get Elly in on it. 

When the pair finally emerged from the bedroom, the smell of Izzy’s cooking hit them instantly, causing them to head straight for it.

“I wondered how long it would take for you two to appear” Izzy laughed as she served up the spaghetti bolognese complete with her own home made tear and share garlic bread. 

“You made my favourite.” Aleksander muttered, sniffing the air. 

Izzy hummed, glancing towards him “well I guessed you needed cheering up...after attacking the fridge.” She laughed, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

Aleksander shuffled awkwardly “Sorry Izzy.” He muttered. 

The pair sat down at the table opposite Levi and Farlan. Aleksander found himself glaring at his godfather again, which of course was noticed. So as Izzy sat down at the table, having handed out the meals, Farlan glanced between Levi and Aleksander before finally saying something “come on then, what’s Levi done to annoy you?” 

“Tch.” 

“Well you must have done something for him to be glaring at you so.” 

Izzy looked between them with a puzzled expression. It quite sure what was going on. Aleksander looked as if he were going to say something, and probably ruin the plan, but Ellen was quick to jump in and save him. 

“We think it’s about time we all met up and had one of our famous get togethers!” 

“That’s lovely princess....but that doesn’t explain -“ 

“We reaaaaally want you to meet Elly!” Everyone was quiet for a moment while Ellen shuffled in her seat awkwardly. “Pleaseee!” 

Farlan sighed, glancing to Levi. “Sure we’ll do that on-“ 

“Tomorrow” Aleksander interrupted. 

“Tomorrow? But that’s far too late of notice.” Izzy explained with a frown. 

“We just really want you to meet her!” 

“Well how about you invite her over for tea instead.” Farlan suggested. 

“We want Levi to meet her too.” Aleksander added, his eyes only on his godfather. 

“Why me?” Levi deadpanned, glaring at the teen with a bored expression. 

“Because we love you!” Ellen laughed, trying to play herself off as normal as she could. 

“Fine. But not tomorrow. Next weekend.” Levi muttered d and began eating. And that was the final say. After that no one spoke on the matter. And Aleksander and Ellen were left to look at each other every now and then, when they could. 

——————

That night, Aleksander was laying on Ellen’s floor, while she used the ensuite, and was texting Elly about their plan. Or at least he was trying too. He wasn’t quite sure what to say or to write. In the end he sent the text off despite still not thinking it was good enough. 

**Send too: Elly**

_I’m sorry you had to find out about your siblings the way you did. We both are. I can’t begin to explain how angry I am at my godfather; but we both want you to know that nothing has changed for us. You’re still our best friend Elly. And we love you. And I believe you shouldn’t give up - you wanted to meet him, and even though you may feel angry at him now, I think you still need that closure. So, we want to invite you to come to a family gathering next weekend. Levi will be there - please don’t shut us out Elly, we’re here for you no matter what._

——————

After that Aleksander never heard back from their friend. So the pair called it a night; deciding to go to sleep instead. 

But around 3am Aleksander’s phone lit up from an incoming message - one he’d have to wait to read until he woke up. But there on the screen read the words: 

**Elly**   
_Okay. I’ll be there._

———————

Historia sat upon the bed, her petite body wrapped in her dressing gown. Beside her lay Eren, his eyes on the tv on their wall. Since Monday they’d been in a world of their own, and not a good one. Elly was refusing to talk to them and had gone as far as to lock herself in her room. Eren had demanded to know how she’d found out only for Historia to come home. They’d soon found out how - having Elly shout at them that she’s been routing through his desk when she was thirteen. And of course Eren had made it worse by shouting at her for doing so. He wasn’t angry - far from it, he was scared and upset. Of course he’d known a day would come when he would have to tell her about her birth mother, but he’d never expected it would have happened like this. 

“We need to talk about this.” Historia whispered looking to her husband. 

Eren sighed rubbing his eyes. But didn’t reply. He’d of course been very stubborn just of late and sadly had taken his anger out on Historia. 

“Maybe we should meet with Levi. We still don’t know how he would feel about Elly being here.” 

“No!” 

“Eren! You said it yourself; he was heartbroken when he gave her up -“

“Yet he still did it!”

“And you have been the best damn father you could be, but she deserves to meet him and if it turns out that Levi isn’t interested then we can deal with the fall out.” Historia said sternly causing Eren to glare at her. 

However before he could reply their bedroom door opened and Elly stood in the door frame staring at them - causing Eren to sit up.

“You should be asleep, it’s gone 3am”

“I came to tell you I’ll be going to Ellen and Aleksander’s family gathering next Saturday.” 

Historia frowned ever so slightly “okay....but why did you need to tell us now sweetie?” 

“Because he’ll be there.” 

“No way! You’re not going!”

Historia quickly hit Eren on the arm and glared at him. “Come sit sweetie - we should talk about this.” 

Begrudgingly, Eren shut up and Elly entered the room, sitting herself crosslegged on the bed. 

“You can’t stop me. I need to know why he did it.” 

“We know. I just worry about you going alone.” 

“I won’t be alone, I’ll be with my friends.” 

The three of them were quiet for a while, no one wanting to break the silence. Until Historia finally took one for the team. “Okay, you can go...but...at least let us take you; deal?” 

“Deal.”


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day is here....how will Levi react...how will Erwin react? 
> 
> Only time will tell.
> 
>  
> 
> Part one of two! (Because i’m evil)

(One week later) 

 

“I need to tell you the truth before you meet your mother.” 

Elly sat upon her bed, cuddling a cushion in her lap along with her childhood teddy while her father sat himself down at the end of her bed. 

“Giving you up....it was the hardest thing he did. But he had his reasons.” Eren took a deep breath, bowing his head in shame. “We...were having an affair.” 

“W-What...” Elly was gobsmacked, her eyes wide “you were cheating on mum?” 

“No, no....your mum and I weren’t together, but that’s another story, I will tell you about that later, I promise.” He sighed deeply, this was getting harder by the minute. 

“Levi...he was...is, I suppose, married to our boss. I was his assistant at the law firm - and what started as a crush...grew and I overstepped the mark. But I couldn’t stop, I fell in love and I knew it was wrong - we both did. His marriage was on the edge by the time we started the affair, and he’d tell me how he felt better around me - but then we found out he was pregnant and, it changed.” 

“Because he didn’t want me?” 

“No, he did...but he was married, and despite having said he wanted to leave Erwin, falling pregnant....it made him see it all differently, he didn’t want to give up on his marriage and I can’t blame him for that. So I begged for him to let me take you. I was in love with you from the moment I found out, I knew I couldn’t lose that.” 

The pair were quiet for a moment, while Eren tried his best not to let the tears fall, he wasn’t one for showing his emotion, but thinking back to all those years ago...he can’t stop himself. His love Levi had never died. And though he often came across as bitter about the situation, he couldn’t blame Levi for his decision, he just wished it had been different, for Elly’s sake. 

“Do you miss him...”

Eren looked up at his daughter, his eyes fixed firmly on her before he nodded. “I never knew how love felt...before I met him, I don’t think I’d ever stop loving him...despite it all.” 

Elly slowly crawled forward and wrapped her arms around him, burring her head into his chest. “Thank you for telling me dad.” She whispered quietly. Eren sighed softly, glad she hadn’t judged him, even though she probably should have. 

“So what is my little princess wanting to wear for tonight?” 

Elly blushed a soft shade of pink, gazing up at her father as he stroked his hand through her brunette strands, admiring how soft it was and how, unlike his, it was tame-able. 

“Maybe a dress? But I’m not sure...” she whispered quietly. Eren nodded, humming softly. 

“Let’s have a look, shall we...” He chuckled softly. Climbing off the bed, Eren walked over to her walk in wardrobes and began to pull out some of his favourite outfits. He chose two dresses, one which was green with a flower design, the other being a nice pale pink skater dress with a lace top attached. He also pulled out a pair of navy skinny jeans and a couple of different pairs of tops. 

Elly climbed off her bed to join him, looking down at the clothes laid neatly on her bed. She hummed quietly, thinking about which would look better. “Maybe the green one? It’s not too relaxed but also not too showy.” 

Eren nodded and placed a kiss to her head gently. “Good choice, I’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.” He explained placing the other clothes back into her Wardrobe. Leaving the room he headed downstairs, leaving her to get ready. 

Reaching the living room he let out a deep sigh and slumped into the armchair nearest the doorway. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, wishing these feelings away. 

“How did she take it?” Came Historia’s soft voice as she placed a cup of tea down on the coffee table for him, glancing over to him as she proceeded to perch on the arm of the sofa. 

“She took it well...” 

“Did you explain about us?” 

“No, I think it’s better that we wait. Let her meet Levi first. And no matter what happens with that, we’ll tell her in due course.” 

Historia nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her own cup of tea while Eren leant forward and picked up his own, blowing gently on it, admiring the ripples the action recreated before taking a sip himself. 

“Are you worried? About seeing him again if he does want to be in her life. You’ve never gotten over him.” She whispered, her eyes on him, shining full of understanding. 

Eren nodded, lifting his gaze to look up at her, “it can’t happen again though. I can’t put myself through it again.” 

Historia nodded and smiled softly, understanding what he meant. She leaned over and rested her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. “We’ll deal with it together. You’ve helped me over these years, now it’s my turn.” 

Eren smiled, thankful to have such a kind and understanding wife. Well, she had to be - but that was for another day. 

The pair continued to chat quietly between themselves until the sound of someone clearing their throat took them by surprise. Both stood to see Elly stood in the doorway, her blue dress hanging off her in the most perfect of ways. She’d gone with a nice pair of black flats and skin colour tights, as well as a light cardigan encase she got cold. She’d tied her hair back into two small plaits and let the rest of her fair fall graciously down her back. 

Eren whistled, before walking over and hugging her gently. “It’s hard to believe you’re my daughter.” He whispered causing Elly to blush.

Historia quickly complimented her as well, on their way out of the house and into the car. Both Historia and Eren took the front seats while Elly got into the back, tapping away on her phone before placing it on the seat beside her and buckling herself in. 

“Can you tell me about my mother? What is he like?” 

As they drove, Eren and Historia glanced at each other before Historia suddenly began to laugh. “He’s super grumpy.” 

Eren barked out a laugh, nodding his head “and he glared at everything and everyone.” 

“And calls people brats.” 

“And has a shitty sense of humour” 

“Quite literally, he would always tell jokes about shit.” Historia laughed, shaking her head. 

“So you knew him?” 

“Everyone knew the great Levi Ackerman - your father always spoke highly of his boss, we only found out why after.”Eren cleared his throat going red at the thought. 

Elly laughed quietly, it wasn’t really a laughing matter, but it was cute how his father was embarrassed about speaking so highly of him. It was also interesting to find out her mum had also known her birth mother. “Did everyone know he was my birth mother?” 

Historia hummed, turning slightly in her seat to look back at her. “Yeah...they may not have all known the truth behind it, but they knew he was your birth mother.” Elly nodded, understanding that it was for the best, not telling her from the get-go. 

As if reading her mind, Eren glanced at her through the mirror “We were always going to tell you the truth, I just wanted to wait until you were a bIt older - once I knew you were definitely ready. I’m sorry we kept it from you, I should have known, you were mature enough already. 

Elly nodded, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I understand daddy, you did the right thing. I’m sorry I took it out on you before.”

Eren smiled softly at her through the mirror. He’d never really held her anger against her, more at himself. He’d spent so long protecting her from the truth...but maybe deep down he was simply protecting himself. 

The rest of the short journey was spent with them talking about random things, like how her father was at school and why he left his profession at the law firm to become a doctor. “Because your grandfather kind of made me...” had been her father’s answer. Over the years she’s began to realise there was indeed a lot of tension between her father and grandfather, to the point were her father tried to avoid being around him as much as possible. 

“Grandma and Grandad will be moving here in a couple of weeks right?” 

Eren hummed, though the tension was clear. “Oh and please only mention meeting Levi to your grandmother....” he whispered. 

At first Elly found it rather an odd request but upon thinking about it, maybe it wasn’t. Her grandmother was a lot more understanding than her grandfather - and a lot nicer too. 

“Do you know anything about my other grandmother? My mother’s mum...” 

Eren was quiet for a while though it was obvious he was merely thinking and not dodging the question. Finally he said, “as far as I know she’s still around but I only met her once and that was by accident.” He explained. “Other than that I don’t know anything about her, your mother was very quiet on the matter, he isn’t one for letting people pry into his private life.” 

Elly nodded, and turned her attention to the outdoors. They’d left their little town and were now in the more wooded area with an arrange of different styled houses. Some were large, some were small, some were log cabin styles and then a couple were modern and different. 

“So which house is Ellen’s?” Historia asked, glancing around the road outside. 

“She said to go around the houses in the middle and hers is in the middle and It’s surrounded by tree’s.” 

Historia nodded and Eren followed his daughters directions, slowing down so not to miss it. 

“There is it!” Elly suddenly bellowed making the pair jump and Eren slam on his breaks. He shot her a glare to which she giggled softly and blushed apologetically. 

The house was indeed surrounded by trees to the point where it was nearly impossible to see the house itself and the only indication of it being the right place was the black convertible Saab in the driveway. 

Eren pulled up outside and stopped the engine. Taking a deep breath he turned in his seat to look at his daughter who was now showing signs of being nervous - she was fiddling with the hem of her dress and chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Scared?” 

She nodded - “What if he isn’t interested? Maybe I shouldn’t have come...”

“You might wanna tell her that...” Historia giggled. 

Elly frowned and turned her head to look out her window. A loud scream ripped from her throat as she jumped in shock. There, with her entire face pressed against the window, eyes wide and a large grin plastered on her face was Ellen. 

Pulling back she wrenched the door open, grabbed Elly’s hand and yanked her out - thankfully Elly had undone her seatbelt already - before beginning to pull her towards the house. “MUM AND DAD CAN’T WAIT TO MEET YOU! YOU LOOK DO PRETTY, I’M GUNNA DIE!!!” She yelled so fast a that she almost tripped on her own feet. 

Elly gulped and tugged slightly “wait...I’m scared Ellen...like really scared!” 

Ellen came to a stop and turned to face her. She pulled her friend into a tight hug “We’re with you every step of the way. If it’s getting too much we’ll go down to my bedroom...” 

Elly nodded firmly, bitting her bottom lip but this time she didn’t stop her friend from pulling her the rest of the way, up the drive, up the steps and into the house.

The house was an upside down house with the bedrooms and bathrooms downstairs and the kitchen and living room upstairs. “You have a really beautiful house...” Elly whispered quietly. 

Ellen grinned at her as she shut the door behind them. “Thanks, my dad designed it himself, but my mum got full rein of decorating it.” Taking Elly’s hand, Ellen lead her down the short hallway towards the living area where everyone was. She let Elly take a deep breath and after a confirming nod, she lead her through. 

“Look who’s here!” She announced loudly. 

Aleksander quickly weaved his way through the small crowd of adults and pulled her into a tight hug. “We’ve miss you so much...” he whispered into her ear causing Elly to smile. 

Pulling back he took hold of her other hand and stood to one side, letting both their set of parents and Levi and Erwin look upon her. 

“Everybody, this is Elly!” Ellen proudly announced. Hange was quick to rush over and engulf her in a hug, saying how many wonderful things she’d heard about her. Farlan stood further back, close to Levi, his eyes never leaving Elly’s face. 

Elly shyly said hello to everyone, her eyes landing on Levi who seemed to be staring at her, but she couldn’t see any recognition in his eyes. 

Suddenly the doorbell went “I’ll get it!” Hange announced with glee before rushing off. 

“Sorry, my mum can be a bit full on...” Alek whispered. 

As Ellen was just moving her friend closer to her mum to greet her, Hange came flying back in pulling someone in toe. “LOOK! IT’S EREN!” She yelled gleefully. 

———————

(Levi)   
Levi’s eyes widen at the sight of his ex lover. He knew he’d seen him! He wasn’t going mad! But why was he here? 

“Eren!” Erwin boomer beside him. “Long time no see! Where have you been.” 

Levi could feel his body shaking, could feel Izzy and Farlan’s eyes upon him. 

“Sorry to intrude.” Eren muttered, “princess, you left your phone in the car...” 

Princess? Levi watched as he held out the phone, watched as this new girl took the phone from him. This girl...her eyes...her hair...

Eren was soon leaving, but not until after their eyes had locked. Levi felt his heart speed up, already finding it hard to breath, but he managed to keep his cool exterior, his signature glare never leaving. 

When Elly turned, their eyes met and now he he could see it. Her eyes...the ones he gazed into the day she was born. 

“Elly....” he breathed, his eyes stinging. His heart breaking. For so long he’d wished to see her again...and now she was here. His feet were moving before he even realised. 

Edging closer and closer. 

Erwin’s puzzled voice was simple background noise....

And before he knew it his arms were around her, his head buried into her neck, her natural scent hitting his nostrils. She smelt exactly like Eren, just like he thought she would. 

“Levi! What the hell are you doing?” Erwin boomed, though it was more in confusion than anger. 

Hearing Izzy, or who he supposed was Izzy, clear her throat, Levi pulled back, but kept one hand on her arm while his other hand stroked through her soft brunette locks. “I thought I’d never see you again....my little girl....” 

The whole room was silent, everyone having heard his words. “ _Your_ little girl?” Erwins voice echoed through the room. His mind clearly adding up the points. His husband had had an affair....

 

——END OF PART ONE——


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long to update! I wanted to focus on my English exam as I was aiming for an A-A* and after that I was away and then moved house. But, i’m hoping to be a bit more regular now. Also i’m sorry this is so short and cruddy, i’m overwhelmed atm and really wanted to get this done and posted.

Chapter eight 

“What the hell do you mean, your daughter!?” Erwin boomed, taking a step forwards. 

Elly gulped, glancing at the blonde before resting her eyes back on her mother. She couldn’t believe it, he was here...in front of her, clear as day and he was holding her, calling her his daughter. It was a dream come true. 

Levi sighed, letting his hand cup her cheek, “I’m sorry...” he muttered before finally turning to glance over at his husband. “I know you’ve figured it out...” 

“Damn right I have.” Erwin snarled, causing Elly to jump slightly. Thankfully Aleksander was quick to wrap his arms around her protectively, an act which was noticed by everyone. 

“Shall we go downstairs? You don’t need to see this...” he whispered in her ear but Elly was frozen to the spot. She hadn’t expected Erwin to be there, though that had been highly possible and she probably should have anticipated it. 

“You....and....and him! When?!” Erwin boomed. 

“Guys let’s take this somewhere private shall we, the kids don’t need to hear this.” Farlan tried to be the word of reason within this heated mess. 

“Excuse me! One of those _kids_ is his bastard child!” Erwin snapped, glaring at Farlan. He opened his mouth to say something else but was instead met with a hand slapping across his cheek. The room went silent as he turned his head and let his glare penetrate the smaller man in front of him. 

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!” Levi yelled, his eyes narrowed on his. “NONE OF THIS IS HER FAULT! DO NOT BLAME HER FOR MY MISTAKES.” 

“So you admit she was a mistake.” 

Levi growled lowly, “do not put words into my mouth Erwin.” He turned his head to see Aleksander leading Elly out of the room, presumably down to Ellen’s bedroom, who was following behind them. 

“Go on then! Explain yourself! How long was it going on for?!” 

Everyone remained quiet. Mostly out of shock. Erwin looked furious, but Levi was equaling his glare. He knew he was in the wrong but he refused to let his husband blame Elly for what he’d done. 

“Not in front of the others.” Levi stated pointedly. 

Farlan coughed, gaining their attention before speaking up. “We’ll just pop down stairs to the bedrooms. Give you two some space.” He explained before ushering the others out of the room. 

Once they were alone Levi gave his husband his full attention. “Our marriage was failing. You can’t deny that. You were always working, going away on long trips.” Levi sighed deeply, “I was lonely, I felt like I couldn’t escape.”

“So you just had an affair instead!” Erwin snapped, his eyes blazing. 

“He made me feel wanted! He cared.” 

“When why didn’t you leave.”

“I...when you found out I was pregnant...you were so happy, you began to change...” 

“Wait.” Levi knew he’d let the wrong thing slip. “Our baby...the baby we lost...was her!” If Erwin wasn’t angry before, well he really was now. His chest rose and fell heavily, his face reddening in anger more and more. “YOU MADE ME THINK OUR CHILD HAD DIED!” 

Levi let his gaze fall, he didn’t know how he could justify his actions. No, he couldn’t justify them. He’d done wrong, and yet he couldn’t regret them, he couldn’t abort his child, not when he saw how much Eren wanted to keep her. Even know he knew if he’d been strong they could have been a little family. One that lasted? Probably not, but they could have tried. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU, YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!” Erwin snapped, his large hand colliding with his husbands face. 

“DON’T TOUCH MY MOTHER!” A voice came from behind them. Levi, who was now holding his face, stared up at his husband. Not once had he hit him before, yet here he was, having done so. 

Elly ran over to her mother, her hand resting upon his on his cheek. “Let me look...” 

Levi shook his head “go back down stairs. You don’t need to see this.” He whispered. 

“He can’t hurt you like that! It’s not right.” 

Erwin hissed before grabbing his coat from the sofa. “Don’t bother coming home tonight.” He snarled before storming out of the room. 

Levi’s eyes widened before he rushed after him. “Erwin wait!” 

“Mum!” 

Levi stopped in the hallway, turning to face his daughter, steel grey eyes meeting her beautiful mismatched ones. He wandered back towards her, cupping her cheeks gently. “I’ll ring you. I promise.” 

“You’re leaving me again....” she whispered, tears threatening to fall. 

“No, never again.” He corrected, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I will come back for you” and with a heavy heart Levi left, chasing after his husband. 

Elly watched through tearful eyes. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder she turned her head slightly to see Aleksander stood behind her, offering her a soft, reassuring look and smile. “He always keeps his promises, he’ll ring you.” He gently pulled her into his arms and let her soft softly into his shoulder while his hand caressed her brunette hair.


	10. CHAPTER NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this! Hopefully it shows and you all enjoy it.

“When are you going to stop ignoring me?” Levi growled out of frustration as he packed the children their school lunches. Dressed in casual clothes for what felt like the first time in years, he stared up at his husband who was stood by the sink, staring out of the window whilst sipping a black coffee. 

“Do you really think this is something I can just get over?” Erwin replied, glancing in his husbands direction but making no effort to actually face him. 

“Of course not but it’s been two weeks...we need to talk about this, properly and without fighting.” 

Erwin sighed deeply, through his nose, placing his mug down on the counter momentarily before finally facing him. “Fine. Let’s talk.” 

Levi sighed himself zipping up the lunch bags and pushing them slightly to one side. “She’s my daughter...”

“I know.” 

“And I want her in my life.” Erwin tensed as if about to retort a snarky comment back but Levi didn’t give him the chance. “It’s the right thing to do, I’m not saying you have to play happy families, that you have to invite Eren into our home and pretend to be nice. I’m saying I want Elly to be welcome here. I want to try and make things up to her. 

Erwin stared at his husband, his hands were clenched but he was doing surprisingly well holding in his anger. “And the kids? How do you expect to explain this to them?” 

“By telling them the truth. They are young, they won’t be worrying about how Elly is my daughter, so that doesn’t need to be divulged.” 

A silence loomed over them where the two men simply stared at each other. It was almost like neither of them were backing down, yet daring the other to do so. 

“Mummy!!!” Rubee came running into the living room wearing her posh school uniform. Her little body was adorned with a red cardigan and white shirt, a black skirt and white tights, and shiny black shoes. “Rye said you and daddy are dividing!” She cried, her grey eyes wide with fear. 

“Dividing?” Erwin questioned quirking an eyebrow. 

“She means divorcing.” Levi sighed and lifted his daughter up into his arms. “No honey, we aren’t divorcing.” He spoke softly, kissing her head. 

“Rye! Get in here now!” Erwin boomed, crossing his arms. 

Levi shot him a glare as he sat their daughter down on the breakfast bar stool, and proceeded to brush her hair and tie a red ribbon in her luscious black locks. 

Slowly, the boy in question walked into the room sheepishly. Like his sister he was dressed in his posh school uniform, matching all but shorts instead of a skirt, and a pair of white socks instead of tights. 

“Why did you tell your sister we were divorcing!” Erwin demanded. Rye kept his head hung, his eyes focused on his shoes and he fidgeted uncomfortably. “Well!?” 

“Erwin!” Levi began but finally the boy spoke up. 

“Because you and mummy have been shouting...all the time, you told mummy to leave and go back to his...bad word.” 

Whore. 

Levi knew exactly what Rye had been overhearing. Sighing, Levi turned and knelt beside his son, using his finger to list his chin and look him in the eyes. Silver met ocean blue and Levi smiled softly. “Adults fight every now and then. But it doesn’t mean we are divorcing...” he turned to his gaze to his husband who was running his fingers through his hair, and gave him a look which cause the huge male hiss quietly in annoyance but ultimately nod. 

Looking back at his son he took his hand and then his daughters and led them through to the lounge and sat them down with him on the sofa. 

He took a deep breath before beginning. Only slightly aware that Erwin had chosen to sit in the armchair across the way. “You see...the reason we have been fighting is because...” how to put this, it was never going to be easy, but how do you explain this sort of thing to two young children, “when we were younger, before you were born, long before, I...had a child, a daughter - w-with someone else.” 

Two pairs of beady eyes stared up at him as he spoke, their expressions giving nothing away as they listened, to how they felt about this new information. “And when mummy and daddy went to auntie Izzy and uncle Farlan’s....she was there. I haven’t seen her in a long time, you see...” 

“Why not?” Rubee asked innocently, her eyes sparkling like they usually did. 

“Well...when she was born, I gave her up.” 

“To strangers!” She gasped, her little mouth wide open. In any normal situation Levi would joke about being able to catch flies by doing it, but not today. 

“No honey, I left her with her daddy.” 

“Why?” Finally Rye spoke up, frowning cutely as he stared at his mother. 

“I...it wasn’t a good time. But let’s forget about that. What I want you to know is I want to be in her life, and if you’re happy too....I want her to be in yours.” 

Both children sat in silence for a couple of moments, though it felt like a life time to Levi. Suddenly the pair looked towards each other and nodded. They were doing that creepy, sibling mind talking, thing again. Levi shivered at the thought. 

“So we would have a big sister?” Rubee asked, biting her bottom lip. Levi nodded in response. “Is she nice?” 

“Very nice.”

“Will she play princesses with me?”

“And play in my tree house?”

“If you ask her nicely then I’m sure she will...” Levi replied. 

“Okay!” The pair squeezed in unison. Rubee leaped up and began jumping up and down on the sofa. 

“I have a big sister! I have a big sister!” She sang in delight. 

Levi laughed softly, shaking his head. That had gone better than he’d thought it would. Of course Erwin was less than pleased, especially now his daughter was getting excited about their ‘sister’. Psht, sister...just the word tasted vile in his tongue. 

“Okay okay, calm down you...” Levi chuckled, placing his hand on his daughter shoulder to try and coax her back down into her bottom. 

“When can we meet her?” She asked excitedly.

“Well, how about I contact her today and see when she’s free?” Levi suggested, smiling at his children. 

“Can she come for tea tonight?” Rye asked shyly. 

“Well, I think that may be a bit too soon; but we will see. Now go get your bags and daddy will take you to school.” He grinned softly. 

Both kids pouted but ultimately played ball and ran back to their bedrooms to get their school bags. 

—————————

Unable to get a hold of his daughter, Levi instead asked Ellen for her address, which she, of course, all but threw at him. He knew she wasn’t at school because they had an inset day which meant she had to be at home; well he supposed she could be out with her father, but Ellen had said she was home, so that was where he was gonna go. 

So here he was, stood outside the front door. He checked the text message from Ellen one last time before pocketing his phone and wrapping his knuckles on the door. Levi swore his heart was going to jump out of his chest as he waited, anticipation building but it was also mixed with guilt, fear and anger; anger at himself and only himself. 

Finally the door began to open but it wasn’t the young brunette he’d been expecting. No, far from it. A pair of bright blue eyes stared back at him in shock, just as his own did to her. 

“Oh, Levi! We...weren’t expecting you, or so I thought.” Though she muttered the last part, Levi could still hear her. 

“Historia...” he’d only met the blonde on a couple of occasions before - once when she met up with Eren after work and once when she had come to the company for their services. “I...came to see Elly...” Why was she here? What was going on? Of course Eren was probably still friends with everyone he knew from back then, but then she had said ‘we weren’t expecting you’ - if she were just a friend visiting....she’d have never have said that. 

“O-of course...come on in...she’s just practicing downstairs in her studio, I’ll go get her...” she explained after shutting the door behind him and leading him through to the lounge, before disappearing. 

Levi stood awkwardly, his eyes scanning the room. There were photos of Eren and his friends, photos of Elly growing up and....a wedding photo. Eren and Historia were married. 

He stumbled towards, his hand shakily picking up the photo to inspect it. In their arms was Elly, she could only be about 1 years old in it. 

“Beautiful isn’t she.” 

Levi almost dropped the picture as he jumped in shock at the voice. A voice he knew. Turning to face the viridian eyed, brunette, he placed the picture back down quickly and gulped. “Eren...”

“Levi.”

The man was stood, leaning against the door frame. His arms crossed, hair messy as usual and a bored look upon his face. He pushed himself off the frame and walked over to Levi causing the raven to tense. But as he stopped in front of his ex lover, towering over him, he turned his gaze to the picture and a look of content washed over him. 

“She was as good as gold that day. At that age she was a cheeky so and so, she loved playing hide and seek; though I would always know where she was, I still indulged her.” He spoke fondly, a smile setting upon his lips, his eyes full of love. 

Levi flicked his gaze to the picture once more, wishing the stabbing pain in his heart would disappear. “She looks happy.” 

“She was, she had her mummy and daddy.” 

Levi’s chest constricted. He deserved that, but it still hurt and it was obvious that Eren knew his words would cause a reaction. 

The brunette turned to face him again, and Levi felt his mouth go dry. “How is your husband?” 

Levi hadn’t expected that, and it took him back a bit. Taking a moment to make sure he’d heard him right, he quickly resolved back to his normal demeanour and crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s very well, thank you.” He replied snarking. 

Eren smirked, he’d always been able to get under Levi’s skin. Taking a step forward, he inched closer until they were practically touching before he bent his head down and whispered into his ear. “But does he make you scream, until your throat is hoarse as you cum, toes curled, nails digging into his back....screaming his name?” 

Levi’s mouth dropped ever so slightly, his eyes widening and breath escaping leaving his body feeling weak and a semi trying to come to life in his boxers. 

A cough from behind them brought them back to reality and Eren stepped away, smirk still fixed in place as Levi tried to have his senses. 

Stood behind Eren was Historia, giving him a knowing look. “She’s on her way.”

Sure enough, the tall brunette walked into the room, bright yet shy smile upon her face as hers and her mother’s eyes locked. “Mum! You came!” 

Levi nodded and walked towards her, embracing her tightly. She even smelled like Eren, like strawberry’s and fresh meadows. 

“Let’s sit down, there’s so much I want to talk about” she said with a beaming smile and lead her mother to the cream but elegantly decorated sofa. 

Levi admired the decor throughout the house, it was different to his and Erwin’s but still very beautiful. “Did you design the house Historia?” He asked and her parents sat on the other sofa once Historia had returned from the kitchen, which he’d failed to notice her even leave, with the tea set and four cups.

“I did actually.” She replied with a soft smile, pouring the tea into each cup. “Interior designing is a passion of mine, I very nearly decided to do it as a job.” She said with a small chuckle. 

Levi nodded, taking the cup of tea she offered him before turning his attention. Though out the corner of his eye he notice Eren was still smirking at him. 

“So um...I suppose I should ‘fess up.” Elly began, playing with her hands and biting her bottom lip. “I...kind of went to your work place...and...” she took a deep breath before looking to her mother “I saw you have children...” Eren ground his teeth together in annoyance, eyes boring into Levi’s soul. 

“I do.” Levi began, placing his tea down on the coffee table. “A son, called Rye, he’s Eight and a daughter, called Rubee, she’s Five.” He began to explain. “I told them all about you this morning and they can’t wait to meet you....if you want that of course. I’d understand if you didn’t” Levi said, biting his own lip. “I know it must seem like I replaced you by having them...but that wasn’t the case at all, I’ve never stopped thinking about you. Every year on your birthday my assistant and I would go to the park and release little paper boats with notes and poems on them, into the lake, for you.” 

Elly stared up at his, her eyes wide and slightly watery “they do?” She mulled it over in her head before smiling “I’d like to meet them.” She confirmed. “You did?...that’s...thank you.” She wrapped her arms around him and beamed brightly, even more so when he hugged her back just as tight. 

“Rubee asked if you would like to come to dinner tonight...she’s very excited to show you her princess outfits.” Levi laughed softly causing Elly too as well. 

“I’d love to! Can I dad? Pleaseeee!” 

Levi’s gaze fell onto the brunette whom everyone seemed to be looking at now. Despite the smirk no longer being there he still see the glint in his eye as he stared back at him. 

“Fine, But you’re to be home by nine at the very latest, and you don’t let her walk home.” This time it was directed at him. 

Levi rolled his eyes and nodded. “I would ‘t think of it. 

Elly squealed and jumped up “yay! I’ll go pack and have a quick shower!” She grinned before racing out of the room. 

Historia shook her head, laughing softly at their daughters reaction before the silence in the room set in and settled over them. No one really wanted to talk but Historia knew something had to be said. “I understand you are Elly’s biological mother, but I want you to know that she grew up believing I was...”

“I figured.” Levi interrupted with a slightly snarky comment. 

“To me she is my little girl, just because I didn’t give birth to her, I did raise her.” She finished firmly, watching Levi glare at her slightly. 

“MUM! WHERE’S MY NAVY LEGGINGS?” Elly called down the stairs. 

Historia shook her head, “I better go help her” she stated and began to stand up. Eren nodded at her when she glanced at him, and then left the room to help the teenager out. 

Levi watched her leave before turning his attention to Eren who was watching him closely. “Why did you marry her? You’re gay.” 

Eren laughed “you wouldn’t understand.” 

“What’s that meant to mean?” Levi frowned. 

“That’s for another day. But you’re right...I’m gay.” 

Before Levi could say anything, Elly came flying back in with her bag and dressed appropriately.

Both men stood and Eren smiled as he gave her a tight hug. “You behave missy.” He teased. 

“I will daddy.” Elly grinned kissing his cheek. Finally Eren lead the pair out of the living room and to the front door. Opening it up he let Elly out who rushed out and waited excitedly by her mothers car. 

Meanwhile, as Levi made his move to leave, Eren leaned in once again. “Your ass still looks delectable by the way.” He said with a smirk. 

Levi gulped, glancing his way. He shook his head and quickly made his escaped. How did the brat still have this sort of power over him!

“Ready?” He muttered, reaching the car and tried to compose himself. Elly nodded excitedly and hopped into the passenger seat of his car once he’s unlocked it. With one last look back and his ex lover, he finally climbed into the car and once strapped, started the engine.


End file.
